thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Command (Downfall)
Synopsis With finding Cameron, Andrea has hope she can get the others to the group safely. Plot Andrea tells Mark they can't kill them. "I know him. We can get out." Mark looks to Cameron and then Andrea. He then turns and shoots the Van Driver. Mark then pushes the body out the door, shutting it and looking to the others. "Well? Get in." The other three get in the van as Mark drives off. Mike and Sarah are in the cage when Mike hears someone coming. The gate opens and Mike gasps as he sees who it is. "I thought you were dead." Andrea asks what happened since they were separated. "I know about as much as you do." Cameron replied. Mark asks where their group would head. Marina recalls hearing them say they were going north. Mark chimes in, saying they can probably catch up. Andrea yells "NO!" and tells him they need to get Mike and Sarah. Mark refuses until the other three yell at him, making him shout he's going, making him turn around. Terry Harrison opens the gate and says Mike's group caused his wife to die. "I should kill you for everything. But I won't." He says before pulling out a gun and shooting Sarah in the chest. He then locks the gate, keeping Mike in there. Mike tries helping Sarah, who begs him to get out. "I'm gonna kill you. Go." Mike tries opening the cage as Sarah dies behind him. Mark turns into the camp, telling the others he still isn't sure. Andrea and Cameron tell them to wait in the van. "If we aren't back in ten minutes, just drive and get the others over here." Andrea says. Mark agrees, wishing them luck. Mike almost breaks free from the gates, squeezing through. As he gets out, an undead Sarah slams her body against the cage, snarling at him. She reaches to get him. He sees a stick on the ground and stabs her through the fence. He looks down at her sadly before running off. Cameron and Andrea sneak around the camp, looking for the cages. They come across the cage, finding Sarah's body. Andrea gasps, turning away. "Wait... Where's Mike?" Cameron asks, looking around. Andrea sees footprints on the ground and tells Cameron to follow her. They run to the main building: Terry's house. Terry is on his couch drinking when Mike emerges from the shadows with Terry's pistol in hand. Terry reaches for it, noticing it isn't there. "Looking for something?" Mike shouts angrily, making Terry stand. He tells Terry he killed Sarah and he's going to kill him, too. "Do it." Terry whimpers. Mike pulls the trigger, Terry saying he removed the bullets already. Mike chucks the gun at Terry's head, charging for him. Terry pulls out a knife and swipes it, cutting Mike's arm. Andrea and Cameron run in to help. Terry grabs his spare pistol on the bookshelf. Before he can do anything, the door behind him opens, Mark running out with a machete from the closet and swings it into Terry's head, leaving it in and letting the man fall. Andrea says he told him to leave by now but Mark says he can't leave them behind. The five drive in the van, Andrea driving. Mike thanks them for coming back. Cameron says, "Of course we came back. After everything we've been through, we're family now." Mike smirks at the reply. Andrea exclaims she sees some of the group. They stop the van and get out. Nick, Leslie, Adam, Rachel and Abigail turn and cry out. They all run to each other, hugging. Cameron asks where Kelsey is, Leslie shocked. "She isn't with you?" They all look around, Nick saying they need to keep going. They all pile into the van to find Kelsey. Deaths *Jane Harrison (Confirmed Fate, Alive) *Van Driver *Sarah (Alive and Zombified) *Terry Harrison Category:Downfall Category:Episodes